laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Workings :L Isn't this game released in Japan now? I think it was released on the 1.1.12. Does anyone know if LK is planning to get it? Or Royale? Anyway, so when the information comes out, or whatever, we need to plan pages (when the rest of the work is gone :D)... *The Mob (fat sheep lady, skinny girl, bean - shaped guy, knight man, skinny tall dude) *Forest? (in the trailer) We've got a few of those already. 19:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Mob http://www.siliconera.com/2011/10/19/i-almost-cracked-the-case-in-professor-layton-vs-ace-attorney/ Apparently the older woman's name is Bertha... A Bertha quote from the TGS 2011 trailer (translated, not sure how good the translation is but the theofficialnintendomag did it: "Quit waving that thing about!" The man who looks like a warrior - his name (on Google) translates to 'Knights'. That's all I got over the fangirliness xD Page title I know that this game hasn't been confirmed for an English release, but do you people think we should just rename this to "Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney"? I mean we have pages on other Japan-only stuff with English page titles (Like Mansion of the Deathly Mirror, the books, ...). Besides there's a good chance it'll get an English release anyway. And even if it doesn't, I still see no reason to keep the title to Japanese. Most people will search for the English name anyway. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 09:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Coming out? Hey! Does anyone know if this will come out 4 UK or/and US?? If ya do then whens the date that is going to come out?? LukeTriton13 aka Maisy Pitzer 18:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :I read somewhere that it's coming out soon in the UK, but I can't remember when exactly... Amethyst111 (talk) 16:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. Anything about the US?? *Professor Layton Rocks* ~Luketriton13~ 19:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::This game is currently not planned for release in neither the UK or the US. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:11, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (From Kotaku's website) Level 5 stated "No western release of the title has been confirmed or announced." Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 16:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Some people say its coming out 26th 4 UK and 28th 4 USA *Professor Layton Rocks* ~Luketriton13~ 17:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Rating Whats the rating of this game? Because the normal Ace Attorney is rated Teen and Professor Layton is rated 10+ LukeTriton13 aka Maisy Pitzer 21:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :The rating is CERO B, like you can see in the infobox. No other ratings (ESRB/PEGI) exist, since it's not currently planned for release outside Japan. Other Layton games are rated CERO A though, so I guess this game has a little more violence (probably not that much since CERO B is 12+) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 21:43, December 4, :2012 (UTC) :Okay Thanks Tjcool! LukeTriton13 aka Maisy Pitzer 22:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Timeline Placement This game has no placement in the official timeline. I understand the logic for placing it between Diabolical Box and Unwound Future, however, the first downloadable Special Episode contradicts the series timeline. Curious Village through to Unwound Future occur during the space of one year (this is established due to Luke's age being given in Last Specter, the time stated between Last Specter and Curious Village, and then Luke's age being given in Unwound Future. The number matches thus it must be the same year of Luke's life. In short: Curious Village, Diabolical Box and Unwound Future occur in one year of Luke's life). With that in mind, Luke leaves for America at the end of Unwound Future, still within this one year timeframe. Special Episode 1 features a reunion of some of the cast a '''full year after' the events of the game. If this game takes place between Diabolical Box and Unwound Future, than at this stage Luke should have left for America and thus not be with the Professor. If Luke entered the scene with Phoenix Wright (who has flown back to London from America) then placing it in the official timeline may have been more plausible due to the possibility he also flew back with Phoenix. I'm aware this is both nitpicking and incredibly nerdy in general, but let's face it, this was never going to fit in the official timeline so it wasn't even worth trying. Jimmyduckegg (talk) 16:45, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :The bonus episodes are non-canon (with all the fourth wall breaking etc.). I believe it has even been officially confirmed that the main story is canon and the bonus chapters aren't. I can't give any immediate source for that, though. :And yeah, I know there is no official timeline placement, but if the main story ''is canon, it would make the most sense if it was between DB and UF. - Tjcool007 (Wall) 20:46, April 8, 2014 (UTC)